berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 235 (Manga)
Synopsis Charlotte carefully aligns her embroidery so that her picture of Griffith and the intruder's silhouette are overlaid; she finds that her picture perfectly describes the contours of the man in front of her. Another gust of wind blows her bed's curtains away, and she comes face-to-face with Griffith, in the flesh. The last time she'd seen him, he was horribly emaciated, flayed, hair cut short and head locked in a torture mask. Now, he is as he was in his prime. Griffith is the first to speak, offering his apologies to Charlotte for intruding in her room. Charlotte can hardly believe that Griffith is standing before her, almost dismissing the whole event as her childlike imagination taking over her mind. She looks up at Griffith before looking down at her bed again, crying and telling him not to abandon her like he did three years previously, when he was imprisoned and unable to see her. Griffith sits on the bed next to Charlotte and takes hold of her hand, her index finger now bloody due to having pricked it on her embroidery needle. Griffith tells the story of a woman who, when her finger was pricked, fell into a deep sleep. He then sucks the blood from Charlotte's finger, saying that she's just now woken up. Crying tears of joy, Charlotte embraces Griffith. A Kushan guard wakes the sleeping Anna, informing her that Charlotte is calling for her. Charlotte greets her handmaiden at the former's bedroom door, passes her a cloak, and instructs her to wait on the bed. To Anna, Charlotte is in an uncharacteristically good mood. As Charlotte fastens her own cloak and joins Anna on the bed, she explains that Griffith gave specific instructions to remain on the bed while he enacts a plan. Anna is on the verge of dismissing Charlotte's words as mere confusion from having woken from a dream when the room's ceiling explodes. Locus orders his Apostle forces to withdraw from battle. An Apostle called Borkoff takes the lead, using its great mass to charge through several walls within Wyndham until a straight path is cleared to the field outside Wyndham's boundaries for the Apostles to escape through. Ganishka is baffled as to why the Apostles retreat even though (as they've now proven) they possess tremendous charging power. Becoming suspicious, he turns his attention to the distant Tower of Rebirth. He floats his way over to it. Once close enough, he notices that the section of roof that covered Charlotte's room has been completely removed, and Charlotte is nowhere to be seen; the Apostle attack, he realizes, was a diversion. Charlotte and Anna are still sitting on Charlotte's bed, though the bed is now high in the air. Distressed, Anna climbs beneath the covers in a humorous attempt to wake from a dream she thinks she's having. Charlotte feels the cool breeze around her, noting that the finger Griffith pressed his lips to are still warm. The bed is carried by a transformed Zodd, who flies high in the air, Griffith sitting on his shoulder. Characters in Order of Appearance